Eat You Alive
by ksjf2012
Summary: Olivia is living the perfect pop star dream. She has good friends and family around her, and want for nothing. Except she isn't the charming happy go lucky girl everyone sees. She wants to feel normal and like herself again. And as hard as that is for her, it's harder when she finds out, someone is stalking and threatening her life. And then she meets her new security team...


**Hi! New story! It is loosely based off The Bodyguard, which happens to be one of my favorite movies. Honestly, I'm surprised I've never written a story like this before, so here we are! If you like it, let me know! If you want to see something in it, let me know! Thanks!**

 **Oh and just so you know, this is going to have some sensitive subject matters being talked about. Like self harm and assault. So please read at your own discretion and know that I am not encouraging the behavior. Let me know if it's too graphic at any point and i'll do my best to be respectful.**

I can't believe this is my life. Watching and waiting. Hoping someone around me, noticed something was off about me. I guess I wasn't making it easy for anyone to notice, since whenever someone sees me, I'm smiling. I look like I'm enjoying myself and love my life. But it's just the opposite. I've grown to become a bitter, angry self hating jerk who only thinks about not being in this skin anymore. I've thought about ending it many ways. Pills, cutting my wrists open, even hanging. But I always chicken out. Always. But it's slowly starting to get worse. Maybe if I finally opened up to someone I could get the help I need. Not like that will ever happen. One thing I've always known is no one likes a sad, depressed pop star. Not good for business.

I tried my hardest to look interested in the activity around me, but it was annoying. My dancers were working hard on their choreography and my band was rehearsing. The arena we were in, was loud and bright. Everyone around me was busy at work. And I was sitting in a tall chair, having someone once again tie my heels on for me. She was talking to me, has been since she started showing me different heels for the show. But I wasn't listening. She got up in front of me, putting her hands on her hips and smiled wide. "I think those are the ones." I raised both legs and forced that painful smile once again. I had on a pair of black high heels, that had a skinny strap around the ankle, tied in a bow. "Let me go get wardrobe and we'll start creating some looks." I lowered my legs and nodded watching her turn, and bounce away. I let out a soft breath and pushed myself off the chair walking away from it, towards a door leading out to the hallway outside the arena. I smiled at the many people around me but kept walking. Once I was outside the arena I let my smile fall and glanced around. I could see several doors leading to different offices, but was honestly looking for something else. A door that would lead outside. But I didn't want anyone to see me leave. Fortunately the hallway was empty when I saw the sign that read roof access and I went right too it.

I really should have left the heels back in the arena, but figured the small pain I was feeling in my feet as I climbed the many stairs, was the least of my worries. I was the only one climbing these stairs, thank God, and when I finally got to the top, I pushed open the heavy door, hoping an alarm didn't go off, and stepped outside fast. Immediately I shivered at the howling wind, and few raindrops falling. I glanced around the small area around me, seeing no one and pushed off the door shoving my hands into my jean pockets. My hair whipped around my face but I didn't care as I stepped closer to the edge of the roof. When I got to it, I tucked my hair back, behind my ears and glanced over it swallowing hard. I felt my heart drop into my toes and quickly pulled back, taking two steps back. I was super high up, but I knew if I could make this look like an accident, it wouldn't matter.

I paced back and forth in front of ledge contemplating once again, the pros and cons of taking my own life. Pro, I wouldn't be so miserable and feel helpless anymore. Con, my family would be devastated. So would my fans. Pro...I would finally be in control of my life, and get a say on what happens in it. Con...I jumped high hearing the door slam shut from behind me and turned gasping quietly. Walking out, pulling on a sports coat with his head down was a man I didn't know. I remained still and quiet as he struggled in the wind and eventually turned around against the wind. He remained looking down and after a few seconds I heard a lighter click. When he raised his head and started to turn I saw a puff of smoke leave his mouth. However, when he turned completely to me, and we locked eyes, the cigarette he had near his mouth, lowered fast and he stood up straight. "What are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He opened his mouth again, to talk but shut it fast. "Can't I get some fresh air?"

"On a windy, stormy night, on top of a very high building? If you insist." I smirked as he started to walk towards me taking a drag from his cigarette. "You might not want to stand so close to the edge however." He exhaled slowly as he walked past me, making me turn quick, and follow his every move. He peered over the edge standing right by it and shook his head. "That would be a nasty fall." I shoved my hands back into my jean pockets and shivered as he looked back at me. "Don't you have a show tomorrow night?" I looked down quick, blushing and bit my bottom lip. "Bit curious don't you think?" I turned back up my and we stared at each other as he took another drag.

"What's curious?"

"A beautiful..." He exhaled and stepped closer to me, putting his cigarette down. "Talented, young pop star all alone up on the roof of the arena she sold out." I frowned quickly crossing my arms over each other and shook my head.

"Why can't I be up here?"

"Why do you want to be?" He stopped right in front of me, and for the first time, since he came up here, I got to see his face in full. He had short, dirty blonde hair that was being forced down on his forehead from the rain. He was fair skinned, with bright green eyes. He was actually very handsome. And it sort of took me back. "Why don't we go inside and get you out of the cold and rain." I swallowed hard looking back down and took a step back.

"I'm fine. I just want to be alone." I made a movement to go around him but his arm reached out fast and grabbed me. I looked him and up and down and hated that his white button up shirt was starting to stick to his skin form the rain. His whole suit looked amazing on him. But i said nothing.

"Did you know that alarm went off when you opened the door?" I looked back up to his face and he softened up. "Why'd you come here, without telling anyone?"

"None of your business." I yanked my arm out of his grasp and walked around him going to the edge. I felt a new set of nerves race through me as I quickly sat on the edge clenching my fists. I went to turn my legs, so they hung off, but he sat down next to me quick and flicked his cigarette out in front of us.

"Do you know who I am?" I rolled my eyes and looked ahead of us, shaking my head. "My name is Kendall Knight. Your brother hired me." I turned to him slowly and squinted, shivering in the cold, and rain, now falling down harder.

"For what?" He shrugged slightly and glanced over his shoulder leaning forward a little so his body went over the edge. On instinct, I reached out and grabbed his arm with both my hands and gasped out. He turned his head back to me and frowned. I let him go fast and stood up, turning away from him. "I just want to be alone for a little bit, if that's alright?"

"Why'd you come up here?" I ignored him as I started to walk along the edge of the roof and clenched my fists down at my sides. "I know that things look a little scary for you right now. Between the asshole sending you death threats, and explicit pictures I can only imagine..."

"You know nothing about me." I spun fast and glared at him. He was standing up now, and only about a foot away from me. "Leave me alone."

"So you can jump?" I froze feeling my eyes widened as he closed up the space between us and put one of his hands on my right elbow. "I may not know a lot about you...but I do know what it feels like to feel alone, and sad, and scared." I looked down quick, feeling a few tears slip out of my eyes as his other hand grabbed my other elbow. His warm hands were large and held onto me like he was afraid I was going to jump right then and there. But honestly, hearing someone talk to me about something other than my music or celebrity status, the idea of killing myself didn't seem reasonable. All I wanted to do was cry and talk to him about all my fears and problems. "Why don't we go inside...and talk with your brother, because he is very worried about you. And maybe we can..."

"I don't want to talk about it." I looked up fast, seeing him frown, and jumped when a flash of lightening etched across the sky behind him and a booming thunder clap echoed around us. "I just want to be alone." He sighed out, looking away, and I pulled my arms out of his grasps. I turned my body, towards the edge. I could feel his fingertips on my arm but because I was upset, I jerked my arm away from him. As I did, my feet, still in the high heels, slipped on what I had to assume to be a small ice patch that had started to form. My body, shivering from the cold and emotions, started to fall. I know a scream came out of my mouth as i started to fall forward but it got cut off fast. Because a strong hard arm wrapped tight around my stomach and held onto me for dear life. We both crashed to the edge of the roof and my head and upper torso hung off it, forcing me to look down to the very far away bottom. I heard him grunt as he fell on top of me, making my hip bones shove hard into the concrete under me. I screamed again as my arms started to wave and quickly I gripped onto his arm still around me.

"I got you!" I was lifted hard and fast and was up in the air as he stepped back away from the edge. "Shit!" I felt his body jerking and before he could put me down, we were both falling back onto the concrete roof. As soon as his back hit, he let out a hard 'oof' and wrapped both arms tight around me. I relaxed on top of him closing my eyes letting the rain hit hard onto my bare arms and skin tight jeans on my legs. "Fuck...are you alright?" I put my hands on his arms and pushed them off my body, rolling off his body quick. I then rolled onto my back and groaned out putting my hands on my hips laying my head on his arm.

"I'm okay. Just...freaked out." He groaned again as he guided me up, to a sitting position with him sitting next to me. I looked over at him, as he put a hand on the back of his head and groaned yet again. "Are you alright?" He glanced up to me and smiled small nodding.

"Here." He worked fast to pull his coat off and gently put it around my shoulders. I slipped my arms into the holes and looked down at my lap as i pushed the sleeves up a little, to get my hands out. It was so large, it was basically a mini dress on me. And as he stood up, grabbing me along with him, I caught a whiff of his cologne from his coat. "Let's get inside." I looked up to his eyes and nodded as he stretched his back closing his eyes.

"Thank you." He opened his eyes turning his head down to me and we both went still. "I..." I stopped and looked back over to the edge swallowing hard. "I am just a stupid pop star who needs to stop feeling sorry for herself." I turned back to him and smiled small. He shook his head and reached out, touching my elbow once again.

"You're not just a stupid pop star. You're a human being who deserves to be treated as such. And I'm going to help." I nodded looking down as he gently turned us and started to slowly walk us to the door. "You're brother hired me as your new head of security." I looked up to his face just as the door to go back inside shoved open. I turned to it fast and jumped seeing my brothers, worried, pain filled face.

"Olivia!" I tensed up as Logan came running towards me, and forced both arms under mine, and picked me up off the ground, squeezing me tight. "Why the hell are you up here in a storm?" I wrapped my arms around his head and closed my eyes, shoving my face into the side of his. I saw the two people standing behind him but could barely face my brother, let alone anyone else. "What were you doing up here? Seriously? We just heard you screaming! What happened?"

"I..."

"I damn near slipped over the edge. It just scared her." I opened my eyes and turned my head as Logan put me down and stared at Kendall. He smiled small and shook his head. "We were just getting to know each other. She is a riot." I blushed as Logan put his hands on my face and turned it back to him.

"Are you alright? You're shivering?" I nodded shoving back into him and put my face in his chest. "Let's get back inside. You have rehearsal." I gripped tighter onto him as he sighed out and rubbed my back. "Los...can you take her inside and help her get ready. I need to have a talk with Mr. Knight, and Mr. Diamond." I pushed off my brother who smiled small and kissed my forehead before he gently pushed me over towards Carlos, who was grinning wide at me, arms wide open. Carlos was one of Logan and I's oldest friends. He also was the tour manager and my personal trainer. He basically did everything, Logan didn't. And as I got close to him, and went right into his arms, I was reminded why I loved him like a second brother. He was warm, buff, and so sweet. He wrapped around me and rubbed my back as he turned back to the door. I stood beside him and let him lead me inside, but once we were, I glanced back over my shoulder and saw Kendall staring at me as the other man who was with Carlos walked out to him. Kendall smiled small at me and gave me a slight nod, before he looked down to my brother who was pulling a hood up and over his head. I turned back to the front hearing Carlos was talking to me, but for some reason, all I could hear was Kendall. All I could feel was Kendall. And all i wanted to be around was Kendall. Only after knowing him for a few minutes and suddenly felt like I was hopelessly in love with him.


End file.
